1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steam bath devices and more particularly pertains to a new portable steam bath assembly for providing an easily assembled lightweight portable steam bath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of steam bath devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, steam bath devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,843; U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,596; U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,573; U.S. Pat. No. 1,464,093; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 326,720.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable steam bath assembly. The inventive device includes a frame, side and rear panels, a floor assembly, an outer cover, and a steam generating assembly.
In these respects, the portable steam bath assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an easily assembled lightweight portable steam bath assembly device.